21. Misja: Totalna nuda
(czołówka) Na stołówce Vanessa: Gdzie jest to cholerne śniadanie? Megan: Właśnie! Jestem głodna! Katerine: Ej ludzie, co jest z Owenem? (Owen wygląda jak zombie) Owen: Jeść… Chris: Wybaczcie za spóźnienie! Już leci śniadanie! Heather: Super! (zaczyna jeść) Smakuje okropnie! Chris: Dziękuję… Ja robiłem… Harold: A Chef to co? Zaspał? Hehe. Chris: Niestety nie. Dziś rano odszedł… Wszyscy: Nie żyje??? Chris: Nie, idioci! Odszedł z pracy! Mówił coś, że czuje się niedoceniany i wykorzystywany. Leshawna (szeptem do Sally): Coś ty mu wczoraj nagadała? (w schowku)Sally: Poszłam wczoraj do niego, żeby mi się trochę wyżalił. Tak po pół godzinie zaczął mi płakać, a ja go musiałam pocieszać! Było strasznie! Ale też zabawnie. Hihi. Chris: No cóż… Musimy znaleźć nowego Chefa, więc dzisiaj nie będę miał czasu na zadanie. Macie wolne. Matt: Znowu?! Ja chcę prawdziwych zadań!!! Frank: Relaksik facet… Tak lubisz harówkę? Matt: Ja chcę wygrać te 10 milionów, rozumiesz? A nie zdobędę ich, dopóki nie wyeliminuję wszystkich. A nie wyeliminuję wszystkich, dopóki nie będzie wszystkich zadań, czyli konkluzja jest jedna……..muszą być zadania! Katerine: Matt, ty czasem gadasz tak od rzeczy. Chris: Mamy dzień wolny, ale będzie eliminacja. Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Nie mamy czasu na takie długie okresy „bezodpadaniowe”. No a teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę lecieć… (wychodzi) Vanessa: Chris ma trochę racji. Im więcej takich dni „wolnych”, tym dłużej się będziemy tu razem kisić… Megan: Idę do pokoju. Matt: Hmm… Lindsay: Hej Max! Może pójdziemy zagrać w ping-ponga? Max: Pewnie! Ktoś idzie? Reszta: Eee… Raczej nie… (w holu) Chris: Słuchaj. Jak mnie nie będzie, chcę, żebyś trochę namieszała. Megan: A co mam zrobić? Chris: To, o czym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej. Niech Heather i Vanessa się tak pokłócą, żeby jedna z nich wyleciała. Megan: No problemo. Chris: Świetnie! A ja idę szukać nowego Chefa… Tylko nie daj się zdemaskować! W pokoju Heather Heather (do siebie): Może wezmę kąpiel, skoro i tak nic nie ma do roboty. (wchodzi do łazienki) Do pokoju wchodzi Megan, zabiera coś z torby Heather i wychodzi po cichu. Na korytarzu Megan: Hej Sally! Gdzie mieszkacie, bo zapomniałam. Hehe. Sally: My to „dziesiątka”. Megan: Super! Zapamiętam. (Sally odchodzi) Megan wchodzi do pokoju Vanessy i Sally, zostawia tam coś, co należy do Heather i wychodzi. (w schowku)Megan: Mam nadzieję, że się teraz zacznie. (po chwili) Heather: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Gdzie moja odżywka?! Megan (do siebie): Uuu… Odżywka, to poważna sprawa dla dziewczyny… (Heather wybiega z pokoju w ręczniku) Heather: Kto mi zabrał odzywkę?! Megan: Nie chcę nic mówić, ale chyba widziałam taką u Vanessy. Heather: A to wredna, mała… Matt: Co jej się stało? Megan: Ehh… Kobiece sprawy… Tymczasem w tajnej bazie ekipy producenckiej Kandydat nr.1: Elo ludzie! Maci zrobić dwa okrążenia i…..ten, no……dwa przysiady! Ekspresik, ekspresik! Chris: Co za żenada… Dalej!!! Kandydat nr.2: … Chris: No czemu nic nie mówisz? Kandydat nr.2: Mam tremę… Chris: Dalej!!! (…) O! Ty się nadasz… Na korytarzu Heather: I co, Vanessa? Znowu chcesz mi coś ukraść? Vanessa: Przecież ci mówiłam, ze nie wzięłam tej twojej odżywki! Leshawna: Ej no, dziewczyny! Pokłócicie się z powodu jednej odzywki? Vanessa: Ja i tak jej nie lubiłam wcześniej… Heather: Jak ja cię nienawi… Lindsay: Kto chce ciasteczka? Vanessa: Ja chętnie! (do Heather) Nara. Heather: Grrrrr… (w schowku)Max': Nie rozumiem, jak dziewczyny mogą tak się wściekać? (w schowku)Frank: Mi zależy tylko na tym, żeby ten dzień się wreszcie skończył. Megan: Hej Vanessa! Vanessa: Czego?! Nie rozmawiam z tobą. Megan: A nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, co mi Heather na twój temat mówiła? Vanessa: Co?! (chwilę później) Vanessa wylewa Heather na głowę szklankę wody. Heather: Ej!!! Za co? Vanessa: Już ty dobrze wiesz, za co… (w schowku)Vanessa: Ta Heather mnie wkurza. Cały czas myśli, że jest lepsza ode mnie. (w schowku)Heather: Vanessa dziwnie się zachowuje. Kompletnie jej odwala! I pomyśleć, że chciałam być z nią w sojuszu… (w schowku)Megan: Ale się dobrze bawię. Hehe. Na obiedzie Owen: Obiad! Obiad! Obiad! Obiad! Max: Oby nie robił go Chris… (na stołówkę wchodzi super laska) Frank: Uuuaaa… Matt: A któż to? Leshawna: Czyżby jakaś nowa lafirynda, co dołączy do gry? Chris: Ależ skąd! To jest właśnie nowy Che… znaczy nowa Szefowa kuchni – Mary. Wszyscy: Co??? Mary: Witam wszystkich, a zwłaszcza panów. Panowie: Czeeeść… Mary: Hihi. Chris: Mary ugotowała dzisiaj obiad. Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakował. Max: Pewnie! Dlaczego miałby….(zaczyna jeść)….eee…. (połyka) Wyś…mieni….ty… Frank (szeptem do Maxa): Aż taki zły? Max (szeptem): Nie. Skądże. Sally (szczerze): Pyszne!!! Vanessa: Serio? To spróbuję. (próbuje) Eee… Przepraszam na moment! (ucieka do łazienki) Sally: Hmm… Chyba już tego nie zje. (bierze porcję Vanessy) Mary: Hmm… Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba skleiły mi się kartki w książce kucharskiej. (wraca Vanessa) Panowie (przez łzy): Ale tak jest nawet lepsze… Hehe… Heather: A ja powiem wprost – obrzydliwe. Vanessa: No wiesz, Heather? Bądź milsza dla naszej nowej kucharki. Heather: A ty się nie rządź. Nie jesteś moim kapitanem. Vanessa: Ale dobre maniery przydadzą ci się tak, czy siak. Lindsay: Skończyłam! Chris: Świetnie! No to wracamy do pracy! Frank: Przecież nic nie robiliśmy. Chris: Ano tak! No to….wracamy…do nic nie robienia. Hehe. Katerine: Totalna nuda… (wszyscy wychodzą) Chris (szeptem do Megan): Czekaj! Jak ci idzie? Megan: No jak na razie to się nienawidzą. Chris: Super! Niech będzie gorzej! Megan: Ojej… Czyli jak? Chris: Niech się zacznie dziać jakaś akcja. Co z tego, że się sprzeczają? Niech dojdzie do rękoczynów. Widzowie to kochają! Megan: No okej… Chris (przez megafon): Dobra ludzie! Skoro się wam nudzi, to wyjdźmy może na dwór? Wszyscy: Tak! Na dworze Sally: Ja lecę na deskę! Idziesz Van? Vanessa: Nie mów do mnie… A zresztą… Na razie zostanę… Heather: Co, boisz się, że nawet Sally jest od ciebie lepsza w snowboardzie? Vanessa: Ja się niczego nie boję… (pojawia się Max) Max: O czym gadacie? Heather: Spadaj leszczu! Vanessa: Maniery… Hehe. Heather: Jak ci się coś nie podoba, to spadaj. Vanessa: Niestety. Jeśli nie odpadniesz szybko, to będę na ciebie skazana do samego finału. Heather: Nie licz, że tam dojdziesz… Max: To ja może pójdę… (odchodzi) Vanessa: Ja też. (również odchodzi) Heather (do siebie): Idiotka. (zjeżdża na nartach) Megan: Heather zaczekaj! (tymczasem) Mary: Jazda na nartach jest super! Ale jakoś nigdy nie umiała jeździć… Nauczy mnie ktoś? Max, Frank, Harold i Matt: Ja mogę! Frank: Ekhem! Zdaje się, że Max, Matt i Harold są już zajęci, więc to moja kolej. Matt, Max i Harold: Ej no! (Mary i Frank odjeżdżają) Mary: Zabawny jesteś. Hihi. Frank: Dzięki. Mary: A ty jak długo jeździsz na nartach? Frank: O, z jakieś dziesięć lat. Mary: Pewnie już z niejednej góry zjechałeś. Frank: Pewnie to was kręci, co nie? Mary: No przyznam, że trochę. Frank: Hehe. (tymczasem) Heather: Czemu się mnie przyczepiłaś? Megan: Kiedyś byłam blisko Vanessy, ale się pokłóciłyśmy. Ty jesteś od niej lepsza, ale jeszcze mnie nie znienawidziłaś. Hehe. Heather: Jeszcze… Hehe. Chcesz się zaprzyjaźnić, czy co? Megan: No fajnie mieć taką koleżankę. Zwłaszcza, że to nieprawda, co Vanessa powiedziała o tobie, ale nieważne… Heather: Ej no możesz powiedzieć. Megan: To nic takiego… Mówiła tylko, że jesteś tak antypatyczna, że żaden facet cię nie chce. Heather: Co?! Megan: Spokojnie. Heather: Oj nie „spokojnie”! Ta panna zadziera z niewłaściwą rywalką! (w schowku)Megan: Zaczynam się wkręcać. Vanessa zjeżdża na stoku, aż nagle się przewraca, bo Heather podłożyła jej nogę. Vanessa (do Heather, która wyszła zza drzewa): Au! Powaliło cię kretynko? Heather: Że niby jestem antypatyczna?! Vanessa: Wiesz… Nie zaprzeczę. Heather: Czemu cały czas się mnie czepiasz?! Vanessa: Mam wrażenie, że to właśnie ty się za mną uganiasz i mnie prześladujesz. Heather: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Nie jesteś wartościową przeciwniczką. (wszyscy się zjeżdżają) Vanessa: Mówisz tak, bo sama wiesz, że nie zajdziesz daleko! Heather: Ale z pewnością dalej, niż ty. Ty byś w finale nie pokonała nawet Pana Kokosa. Ha! Vanessa: Tak?! A twoje ciuchy są niemodne! (wzdech) Heather: No to nie żyjesz! (rzuca się na Vanessę i obie staczają się z górki w plątaninie ciał) Po jakimś czasie na dole Heather (leżąc): Nienawidzę cię… Vanessa (leżąc): A ja ciebie bardziej… Sally: Nic wam nie jest? Leshawna: Co wy do licha ciężkiego wyprawiacie?! Vanessa: To ona się mnie czepia! Heather: Odwal się ode mnie ty suko! Leshwna: Dość!!! Obie zachowujecie się jak dzieci! Nie wstyd wam? Heather: Ja tylko walczę o swój honor. Vanessa: Jaki honor? Leshawna: Nie no! (do reszty) Ja to z nimi dwiema naraz nie wytrzymam! (do Vanessy i Heather) Już ja się postaram, żeby jedna z was odpadła dzisiaj! (a Megan stoi z boku i się śmieje) (w schowku)Megan: Co za ofiary. A miały być najgroźniejszymi graczami… (w schowku)Sally: Vanessa się dziś zachowywała dziwnie, ale nie zagłosuję na nią. Zagłosuje na Heather! (w schowku)Katerine: Fajnie by było, jakby obie wyleciały, ale…….chyba Heather… (w schowku)Matt: Tak długo czekam, żeby wywalić stąd Vanessę! Teraz mam powód. (w schowku)Harold: Heather dzisiaj się naprawdę wkurzyła… Ale nie zachowałaby się tak, gdyby nie Vanessa! Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Uff… Ciężko przytaszczyć tu dwanaście śnieżnych kul… Ale się udało! Pierwsza partia: *Harold *Owen *Lindsay *Frank *Megan *Matt Chris: Teraz druga część: *Max *Sally *Matt *Katerine *Leshawna (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: A teraz ten moment… Ostatnią śnieżną kulę dostaje……………………..Vanessa! Vanessa (do Heather): Tak! Żegnaj frajerko! Heather: Co?! Nie zgadzam się! To była jakaś pomyłka! Chris: Wybacz, ale wyrocznia się nie myli. A poza tym… Gdyby miała się mylić, to może jeszcze raz przeliczymy głosy z eliminacji Bridgette? Heather: Co? Ale! Ten! No! No… AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Co za głupi program! Mam gdzieś to wasze dziesięć milionów! Chris: To dobrze, bo już go nie zobaczysz… Heather: Spadam stąd! (wychodzi) Chris: A wy, drodzy telewidzowie, nie przegapcie następnego odcinka Zimy… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki